parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style)
One of CoolZDane's movie spoofs of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Cast *Snow White - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Prince Florian - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Queen Grimhilde - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Witch Grimhilde - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Doc - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Grumpy - Skipper (Madagascar) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Melman (Madagascar) *Bashful - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Sneezy - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Dopey - Mort (Madagascar) *The Magic Mirror - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) *Humbert the Huntsman - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Prince Florian's Horse - Stormy (The Little Mermaid; TV Series) *The Raven - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *The Vultures - ??? Chapters: #Ariel White Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Ariel White Part 2 - Carmen Sandiego's Magic Grinch/Ariel Meets Prince Eric ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") #Ariel White Part 3 - Carmen Sandiego's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Ariel Runs Away #Ariel White Part 4 - Ariel's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Ariel White Part 5 - Ariel Discovers a Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" #Ariel White Part 6 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Ariel White Part 7 - Ariel Explores Upstairs #Ariel White Part 8 - Searching the Cottage #Ariel White Part 9 - The Animals Discover Ariel/Ariel Meets the Animals #Ariel White Part 10 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Ariel White Part 11 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Ariel White Part 12 - Deceived/Carmen Sandiego Disguised Herself #Ariel White Part 13 - "The Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Ariel White Part 14 - "Someday My Prince Will Come"/Bedtime #Ariel White Part 15 - Gravitina's Evil Plan #Ariel White Part 16 - The Animals Leave For Work #Ariel White Part 17 - Ariel Meets Gravitina #Ariel White Part 18 - A Race Against Time #Ariel White Part 19 - Ariel's Death and Funeral #Ariel White Part 20 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Ariel White Part 21 - End Credits Trailers: * Ariel White and the Seven Animals (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript * Ariel White and the Seven Animals (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript * Ariel White and the Seven Animals (2001 Dwarfs' Names) Trailer/Transcript Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie *The Princess and the Frog *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Oliver And Company *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Trivia: *These are the animals from the original version of Sawyer White. *The magic mirror needs a portrayal such as the Grinch including one from The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat. Gallery: Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Snow White Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as Prince Florian Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Queen Grimhilde Gravitina.png|Gravitina as Witch Grimhilde Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as Doc Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Grumpy Louis.jpg|Louis as Happy Cuki-melman.png|Melman as Sleepy Pumbaa TLG.png|Pumbaa as Bashful Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Sneezy Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Dopey The Grinch in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat.jpg|The Grinch as The Magic Mirror Buzz Lightyear Animated.png|Buzz Lightyear as Humbert the Huntsman StormySeahorse34.jpg|Stormy as Prince Florian's Horse Mzingo.png|Mzingo as The Raven Videos Quotes: * Carmen Sandiego: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? * Animals: We dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, to dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do * Louis: It ain't no trick to get rich quick * Skipper: If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick * Pumbaa: In a mine * Echo: In a mine * Tantor: In a mine * Echo: In a mine * Animals: Where a million diamonds * Echo: Shine! * Tantor: Oh, don't! Take them away! My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it! (Holds in his sneeze, then all the things hold his nose collectively) Sigh...thanks. (Sneezes anyway) * (Everyone blows away) * Others: Shhh! * Skipper: Ya crazy fool! Fine time ya pick to sneeze! * Ariel: Now do not tell me your names. Let me guess. You? You are Timon! Yep, yep, yep! * Timon: W-wh-why yes, that's true! * Ariel: And you are...you are Pumbaa! Yep, yep, yep! * Pumbaa: Oh, gosh... * (Laughter) * Melman: (yawns) * Ariel: And you? You are Melman! Yep, yep, yep. * Melman: Oh, yes... hehe. * (Laughter) * Ariel: And you?... * Tantor: (holds in his sneeze, then Mort and Skipper hold his trunk) * Ariel: You are Tantor! Yep, yep, yep. * (Laughter) * Tantor: (sighs, then sneezes anyway) * (More laughter) * Ariel: Yes! And you must be- * Louis: Louis, that's me, and this is Mort. He don't talk none! * Ariel: You mean he can not? * Louis: He don't know! He never tried! * (Laughter) * Ariel: (sees Skipper, folding his wings) Oh...*old man's voice* You must be Skipper! Yep, yep, yep. * (Voracious laughter) Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube